Field
The disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for generating sounds. More specifically, the disclosure relates to such systems including rotatable game call speakers and a method of using such devices. In some embodiments, the speakers may be used for attracting animals.
Description of the Related Art
Hunters and other outdoorsmen may use sound generators including traditional game calls and electronic game calls to attract animals to a desired location. Existing game call systems are designed to produce specific sounds. Some of the sounds may emulate or mimic those made by animals. Other sounds may be different from the sounds made by animals. Existing game callers often require the user to be collocated with the game call unit during operation, such as when a user blows into a traditional game call, or when a user physically manipulates the orientation of the an electronic game call to direct sound in a particular direction.